


Another Return of the King

by ajfusch



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Hell, Hellhounds, Implied dubcon, M/M, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajfusch/pseuds/ajfusch
Summary: Summary: Lucifer checks up on his replacement in Hell.This snippet is supposed to be part of part 3 in a series. It's a single scene, basically written because I would have loved to paint a certain guy the way I imagined him, but I can't paint. So I used words instead …Since I still haven't finished part 1 and probably (maybe?) never will, for now, have this snippet.Please be aware that there are massive spoilers for part 1 and 2 of the so far unfinished series. If you're an optimist, continue at your own risk.Also: Extra Warning hidden in the Premises of the scene.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Another Return of the King

**Author's Note:**

> Premises:  
> It's an AU Season 5, Lucifer is happily back in L.A. because he found his perfect replacement in the guy who unexpectedly turned out to be his son and was already in Hell. For now though, his heir is on probation and Lucifer semi-regularly checks up on him.

  


"Welcome back."

The words were said in a drawl that suggested boredom but there was a hint of Power in the voice. When Lucifer looked towards Hell's current ruler, that Power was visible as well: A pair of angelwings were displayed proudly. Arrogantly, really.

Naturally Lucifer took one look at them and then proceeded to ignore them. To say he was surprised by that sign of divinity was an understatement, but there was no sense in feeding the boy's ego. Instead he took in everything else.

Cain pretty much looked like he had the last time he'd seen him. Same human body, same shape, face, even down to the hair and the bits of grey in his stubble. He'd also kept the slightly leaner look he'd gotten during his time as a prisoner in Hell: more toned, his jaws a bit sharper in comparison to his earlier, more rounded bulk back on Earth. Which was a good look, of course - on anyone.

His clothes were probably meant as an understatement - or maybe he just felt comfortable in them. Black jeans that weren't terribly tight, a plain black t-shirt with a rounded neck that _was_ tight enough to show off his impeccable form, black boots. Around his neck he wore the chain collar that he'd worn as a dog. Ironically or defiantly to be sure.

There was some bright colour where his mark had once been but from this angle Lucifer couldn't see what the motive was.

The hound he'd given him sat at his side, obedient but tense and ready to protect his master, his attention going back and forth between his master and the perceived threat. It had the form of some kind of mastiff, massive yet not too bulky, with prick ears, and relatively light on the wrinkles. It was huge - of course - but not freakishly so. It's colour broke Cain's theme - instead of black the fur was dark blue. The eyes were its natural glowing red.

Lucifer took another look at the man and finally, the divine appendages. Cain's face was smug, just like the posture of his wings.

They were fully extended, prideful, boasting, an inherent challenge in the way he held them up. The challenge was no more than hinted at, though, as his overall body language was deliberately unagressive. His hands weren't at his hips nor were his arms crossed before his chest, as had been so often the case before his journey to Hell. Instead he held them loosely at his sides. It worked to smooth Lucifer's metaphorical feathers that were ruffled by his facial expression and the wing display.

The wings themselves were gorgeous of course. Glorious, as angelwings were as a matter of fact. They were basically black without the slightest sheen to them, dull but all the more impressive for it as they seemed to suck color and light from their surroundings. The perfect opposite to his own.

Tiny flecks of grey - not silver, since there was no sheen to them either - sparsely placed all over the wings lightened the darkness a bit, and made them almost pretty.

For a moment he was tempted to say so, because he knew it would piss Cain off.

But another look at the smirking face made him realize that despite the smugness and posturing the welcome was a very real one. While he'd be hard pressed to ever find warmth in those baby blues there was a barely hidden joy in them, a genuine happiness at seeing him. Also, he looked smoking hot. And that was without even counting the bloody wings.

So Lucifer refrained from smart remarks as well as from punching the smugness off that handsome face and instead closed the distance between them in a few determined strides and put his hand on Cain's left cheek. Inwardly he smirked as Cain visibly had to concentrate on not flinching away from him. He gently stroked the cheekbone once with his thumb and then leaned in for a kiss that stayed sweet and gentle for about a second. Then he tried his damnedest to kiss Cain's brains out. Cain didn't resist the kiss - but he did resist Lucifer trying to dominate it. His right hand mirrored Lucifer's that had wandered down to hold him by the neck and he gave as good as he got. It was hungry, rough and sloppy, an exhilirating dance that had them panting for breath soon. In unspoken agreement they disengaged and rested their foreheads against each others, the hands that had pushed and pulled before just touching now.

Lucifer pulled back first and smiled. "And hello to you, too." he purred. "Missed me?"

"Like a tire iron to the head."

"Knew it! And look at you - all grown up now." He did take a few more looks and let his appreciation of what he saw shine through. "Turn around, let me at 'em."

Cain's stance turned defiant and he made his best growing roots impression. Lucifer just looked at him. Cain turned around. His whole upper body had stiffened visibly and the wings lost their proud posture and developed a fine tremor. As Lucifer reached out to touch them, they flinched away and he could hear the way Cain's breathing had picked up.

The hound who had been growling softly since the start of the kiss growled in earnest now, and annoyed at the interruption Lucifer glared at him with a growl of his own. Fire rose in his eyes as he pushed the command "down" at him, and the beast whimpered once and lay down in silence. Sure in the knowledge that without either a countercommand from his master or an actual attack on him the hound would stay like this, Lucifer went back to ignore him and to focus on his master instead.

"Relax. Not going to hurt them." He firmly but gently grabbed a shoulder to ground him and then ran his fingers through the feathers. Slowly he let the hand on the shoulder wander down the top of a wing and copied the motion on the other side.

He could tell Cain still wasn't sure if he should attempt to flee, but the full body shiver wasn't only out of fear anymore. He stepped closer and murmered directly into his ear. "I promise I won't hurt them. Unless you give me no choice in a fight. They're off limits for both punishment and anything rough."

Cain swallowed and then nodded. "Ok-kay." He took a deep breath and Lucifer could feel how his whole body relaxed when he let it out.

He combed through the feathers again, a safe distance from their roots. This time Cain gave a small sound of pleasure. "Did anyone touch them before?"

"Of course not." The tone was incredulous. "There isn't anyone I trust as far as I can throw them. And I trust the demons even less."

Lucifer chuckled. "Good for you."

He refrained from pointing out that he obviously trusted Lucifer - as he'd proven just this very minute when he believed and kept on believing that the Devil would keep his promise not to hurt him.

Another gentle stroke from top to bottom. This time the wing pushed against his hand, Lucifer was pleased to note. Carefully he took the tip of the left wing and pulled to spread it. He let his fingers wander from the root to the tip and then let splayed fingers glide over the primaries. He got no complaints, no resistance. So he repeated it with the second wing.

"In case you were wondering, you seem to have a pair of perfectly healthy angelwings, even if they popped out quite late. Did you try out flying?"

"Yeah."

"Both conventional and interdimensional?"

"Yeah."

"Successfully I take it?"

"Guess so."

"Have you used them in a fight yet?"

"No. Experimented with a few moves that seemed valid but without a partner I can't tell if they really work. And as I said, I don't trust the demons. I kept them in so they wouldn't get in the way."

Ah, the way to a warrior's heart - or at least to more than monosyllabic answers: turn the talk to fighting.

"You can always batter some hapless soul to see what works in the way of damage."

"Done that, got the hang of it. Doesn't do shit for learning defense though, or for how to get through a skilled enemy's defense."

Of course he'd done that. Clever, vicious boy that he was.

"Hmm. We can't have that, can we? I'll teach you then, after I made sure you did your job to my satisfaction."

"Why would you do that? Shouldn't you be keeping any advantage you have over me?" Cain still had his back towards him but he didn't have to see the sceptical frown to know it was there.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to teach you all my tricks. Just the basics so you won't embarass yourself - and more importantly _me_ \- when you use them. _I_ will still be able to kick your delectable arse any time I feel like it.

But first things first - surely you want your reward for being a good boy, don't you?"

For the last words he dropped his voice down to a rumbling purr and thoroughly enjoyed the reaction: a full body shiver of the good kind and an instant wingboner that almost hit him in the face.

If ever the Devil chuckled evilly he did so at this moment.

"So let's go check on your work then." He clapped his hands once in a show of exaggerated enthusiasm and gave another chuckle at the horny, annoyed growl he got in return.

Cain turned then, and Lucifer had to bite his lip in order to not break into a loud laugh at his expression and _hurt his feelings_. The man was brimming with the unrighteous anger of Hell, and simultaneously pouting like a little kid. Combined with the hard-on that strained against the jeans the picture could have been a bit disturbing for humans, maybe, but to Lucifer it only added to the hilarity.

"You could take my word for it." Cain ground out.

And Lucifer was tempted. Still ... "Sorry, no can do. That's way too thin ice with you. But we're wasting time. The sooner I validate your claim the sooner you can drag me off to your lair to have your wicked way with me." 

"Let's go then." Cain's voice still was wonderfully rough but he visibly pulled himself together. The wings vanished in a smooth move and he snapped his fingers for his hound to jump up and heel. The smouldering look he gave Lucifer promised a very wicked way indeed.

To distract himself from the fun to come - he took the whole checking up on what Cain did here quite seriously and wanted to be able to concentrate on that - Lucifer looked away from the man and to his hound instead. Yep, almost instant turn-off. Not that the canine mug was ugly exactly - but pretty was a far way off, too. It never bothered him with _his_ hounds who sometimes looked almost like that, too, but this one … it wasn't his anymore and that made all the difference.

"What's the mutt's name?" He probably should know that, since it would be Cain's trusted companion for the foreseeable future.

When the answer took a bit too long he looked up into Cain's face again.

"Dog." Cain's voice and facial expression were the definition of deadpan.

After a moment to process the information Lucifer reciprocated in the same manner.

"Really?"

And damn, now he was focused on that stupid face again, watching out for and catching the tiniest twitch at a corner of its mouth as the proud hound owner wordlessly inclined his head and did a one shouldered shrug.

And to think he'd once thought the man had no sense of humour.

  


  


  


  



End file.
